Life after Christmas Bowl
by Bagheera82
Summary: A Mamori/ Hiruma story which take soon after the Xmas Bowl. Lemon scenes present. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Eyeshield 21 characters.


**Sweet Christmas Bowl**

Mamori ne retenait plus ses larmes. L'arbitre venait d'annoncer la victoire des Devil Bats de Deimon au Christmas Bowl. Pendant que tous leurs amis-rivaux se précipitaient dans le stade pour féliciter l'équipe, Mamori préférait rester en retrait. Elle pensait à tout le travail abattu depuis près d'1 an pour faire des Devil Bats les champions incontestés du Japon. Son regard larmoyant était fixé sur une seule personne, Hiruma. The commander of hell, l'incarnation de Satan sur Terre, l'artisan de la construction de l'équipe, le devil quaterback. Il avait été affublé de tous les surnoms, mais pour elle, il était simplement Yoichi. SON Yoichi. Elle riait pendant que Gaou envoyait son petit ami visiter l'espace intersidéral, repensant à tous les « fucking manager » et les réponses qu'elle lui avait envoyé en représailles. C'était une bonne punition. Puis son rire se mua en sourire quand elle repensa aux doux moments échangés tout au long du championnat. Pauvres Devil Bats ! S'ils savaient que Mamori-Nee-Chan et You-Nii étaient ensemble depuis la Death March…

Hiruma, cessant d'arroser tout le stade avec ses bazooka et AK-47, se retourna vers sa petite amie. Il se demanda pourquoi elle passait bêtement du rire aux larmes. « **Geez, qu'est ce qu'elle pénible. Même dans un moment aussi joyeux, il faut qu'elle chiale… KEKEKE, Je vais la faire hurler de rage comme ça elle sera passé par tous les stades émotionnels aujourd'hui !** ». Puis sous le regard ahuri de tous, Hiruma couru vers Mamori et la pris par la taille. Sans prévenir, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de hurler, il lui susurra à l'oreille : « **RDZ dans 2h à l'aéroport Tokyo Narita** ».Puis il couru dans les vestiaires pour prendre sa douche. Mamori, rouge tomate des pieds à la tête, retourna vers le vestiaire à la suite de Hiruma pour prendre son sac et rentrer chez elle. Pendant ce temps, un silence de mort s'était abattu sur le stade. Tous, excepté Musashi et Dokouro, avaient la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités, se demandant s'ils avaient été victime d'une hallucination.

**Musashi : Eh bien ! La victoire lui a fait du bien à ce démon d'Hiruma !**

**Doburoku : Hahaha, il voulait juste couper l'herbe sous les pieds de Monta et d'Agon ! **

**Musashi : Non, cela va plus loin, Doburoku-Sama. Il voulait réaliser son rêve avant tout. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il irait aussi loin…**

**Doburoku : Et dans le cas, où nous aurions perdu ?**

**Musashi : l'Apocalypse serait en cours…**

**Appartement de Mamori**

« **Baka ! Il m'a eu** **!**» En disant cela, Mamori préparait ses sacs de voyage. Oui ses sacs. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Hiruma allait l'emmener. Donc, elle préférait avoir des vêtements d'été et d'hiver à sa disposition.

« **M'embrasser comme ça devant tout le monde…Au moins c'est direct. Pas besoin de réfléchir sur la manière de l'annoncer. Par contre j'ai du mettre mon téléphone sous vibreur… **».Et oui car Suzuna l'avait appelé 100 fois en 1h laissant à chaque des messages de plus en plus menaçants. Sans parler, de tous les SMS laissés par les Devil Bats et les autres équipes. Puis un coup d'œil à son réveil lui appris qu'il lui restait 30mn avant de rejoindre Hiruma à l'aéroport. Elle s'habilla d'une manière sexy, enfin suffisamment pour faire baver de désir le commandant de l'enfer et ne pas mourir de froid en attendant l'avion. Puis elle se rendit dans le salon pour attendre le taxi qu'elle avait commandé. Sa mère lui demanda où elle partait, et Mamori répondit qu'elle partait en vacances avec des amis. Mme Anezaki sourit en regardant sa fille «**Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie ma chérie… **» murmura t-elle. Mamori ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de sa mère. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Hiruma. « **Que me réserve t-il ?** »

**Aéroport de Tokyo-Narita**

Mamori arriva avec 5 minutes de retard au terminal. A peine avait-elle mis le pied dans le hall, que la voix d'un agent commercial s'éleva. : « **Mlle Mamori Anezaki est attendue au Salon Première, embarquement prévu dans 15 minutes** ».

Affolée, elle couru vers le salon, donna son passeport et se fit accompagner par une hôtesse dans la cabine Platinium. Etant la seule dans la cabine, elle se jeta littéralement sur son siège puis se releva brusquement. « **Une minute, quelle est la destination de l'avion ? Je n'ai même pas demandé à la jeune femme qui m'accompagnait…** » Au moment où elle se relevait, une main la retint sur son siège. « **KEKEKE, jamais à l'heure, fucking manager** ».

**Hiruma : Tu es en retard… Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça !**

**Mamori (rougissant) : Il y avait des embouteillages, et puis j'ai mis du temps à faire mes bagages !**

**Hiruma : Geez, pourquoi perdre du temps pour tes bagages ?**

**Mamori : TU M'ENERVES YOICHI ! Si tu m'avais dit où on allait, je n'aurais pas été en retard !**

**Hiruma : KEKEKE, tu m'excites quand tu t'énerves…**

**Le pilote (gêné): Monsieur Sat… Euh Mr HIRUMA, Mlle ANEZAKI, veuillez attacher votre ceinture, nous allons décoller.**

**Mamori : OK, euh pourriez-vous me dire où nous allons ?**

**Le pilote (tremblant de peur) : je n'ai pas le droit de le dire Mademoiselle…**

**Hiruma : KEKEKE, nous allons à Kho Phi Phi , fucking manager, puis à New-York !**

Mamori, folle de joie, se jeta au coup de son démoniaque boyfriend pour l'embrasser ! Des vacances ! Et rien que tous les 2 ! Et dans des endroits de rêve ! Finalement, elle avait bien fait de préparer 2 sacs !

**Phi Phi Relax Beach Resort**

Après un vol qui se passa étonnamment sans encombre (La tension du Christmas Bowl étant tombée, le devil quaterback s'était endormi aussitôt le diner avalé) Mamori et Hiruma arrivèrent dans un hôtel paradisiaque.

La suite qui leur était réservée était sublime et destinée à accueillir un couple en lune de miel. Mamori sourit en se disant qu'ils avaient bien mérité une honeymoon après une saison pareille.

**Mamori : Yoichi, je vais prendre une douche.**

**Hiruma : OK, fucking girlfriend, je vais utiliser la deuxième salle de bains.**

**Mamori : Deux salles de bains !**

Hiruma s'en alla sans prendre la peine de répondre à Mamori. A son retour, il eu un choc. Mamori était allongée sur le lit, uniquement vêtue d'une nuisette qui révélait la longueur de ses jambes et un décolleté ravageur. Elle était en train de discuter avec ses parents et ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'arrivée de Hiruma. Ce dernier se disait qu'il ne serait jamais rassasié d'elle. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quelqu'un qu'il était complètement fou d'elle et que son désir le plus cher serait de passer le restant de ses jours avec elle. Mais pour l'instant, se dit-il, il allait mettre à profit le voyage…Il se coucha dans le lit et attendit qu'elle termine son appel. Hiruma n'était pas assez pervers pour caresser sa copine pendant qu'elle discutait avec ses éventuels beaux-parents. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée : «** Pas tout de suite, ne pas brule les étapes ! **».

Mamori, quand à elle, raccrocha et s'étira en roulant sur le côté gauche. Elle atterri de suite dans les bras de Hiruma, lequel l'accueilli par un baiser des plus langoureux. Mamori ouvrit ses lèvres et laissa la langue de Yoichi jouer avec la sienne. Leurs températures corporelles augmentaient en même temps que leurs désirs respectifs.

Hiruma retira la nuisette et laissa sa bouche se promener sur le visage et la poitrine de Mamori. Cette dernière ne cessait de répéter son prénom et de se cambrer contre sa bouche. « **As-tu pris ta pilule ?** » demanda Hiruma à Mamori. Elle répondit en gémissant. Hiruma se mit à jouer avec le téton de son sein droit et laissa sa main descendre le long de ventre de Mamori en disant « **Réponds par oui ou par non, fucking manager…** ». Mamori laissa échapper un cri dans lequel le oui l'emportait. Satisfait, Hiruma parti à la recherche du point G de sa compagne. Il inséra son index pour commencer. A peine exerça t-il des pressions que Mamori laissa échapper des gémissements de plus en plus suggestifs.

**Mamori : Oh oui, Yoichi, oui là…**

**Hiruma : Eh bien, tu étais déjà chaude ma chérie. Voyons, et si j'ajoutais un autre doigt ?**

**Mamori: Oh fuck… Fucking quarterback!**

**Hiruma: Je vais arrêter alors!**

**Mamori : Non, non, t'arrêtes pas…**

Alors Hiruma recommença à jouer avec la poitrine de sa compagne tout en l'amenant au summum du plaisir avec ses doigts. Mamori perdait la tête, elle répétait inlassablement le prénom de son amant. Et au moment, où elle pensait jouir, Hiruma remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche. Mamori ouvrit les yeux de surprise et de plaisir.

**Mamori : Oh damn Yoichi, oh c'est bon. Continue, s'il te plaît continue…**

**Hiruma : Je continue si tu arrêtes de m'étrangler avec tes jambes…**

**Mamori : Pardon chéri, continue…**

Hiruma n'en pouvait plus. Entendre Mamori gémir sous ses assauts, voir son corps réagir aussi favorablement à ses caresses le rendait fou. Son sexe se gonflait au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans les préliminaires.

**Hiruma : Mamori, est ce que je peux te pénétrer ?**

**Mamori : C'est bien la première fois que tu me poses la question …**

**Hiruma : Je peux ou pas ?**

**Mamori (souriant) : Viens.**

Hiruma la pénétra. Mamori se sentit pleine au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Hiruma bascula le bassin de sa compagne pour lui procurer du plaisir. Mamori sentit que son corps lui échappait. Elle était traversée de picotements, et se mit à crier à chaque mouvement de va et vient que faisait Hiruma. Ce dernier décida de changer de position. Il plaça Mamori en position d'Andromaque. Mamori en profita pour à son tour faire gémir Hiruma. Elle se mit à l'embrasser partout. Dans le même temps, elle serrait dans son vagin le sexe de son compagnon.

**Hiruma: Aaah, fucking manager, doucement…**

**Mamori: Comment ça, doucement? Tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais ?**

**Hiruma : Fuck, je n'ai pas envie de jouir avant toi !**

Mamori souri et se remit à le chevaucher avec plus d'ardeur. Mais c'était sans compter sur la nature démoniaque du quaterback. Il se servit du Quaterback draw pour passer en position doggy dog. Mamori fut tellement surprise qu'elle n'eut point le temps de lui faire la moindre remarque.

A la réception de l'hôtel, le réceptionniste croulait sous les appels des locataires de la suite 2 qui n'en pouvaient plus d'entendre les hurlements de plaisir qui provenaient de la suite 1.

**Suite 2 : Monsieur, je n'ai pas payé une fortune pour subir ce genre de désagréments ! Faites les taire !**

**Réceptionniste : Monsieur, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien faire…**

**Suite 2 : Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas ?**

**Réceptionniste : le propriétaire de l'hôtel occupe cette suite, vous m'en voyez désolé. Par contre, je peux vous proposer un logement plus à votre convenance.**

Au moment où la suite 2 allait donner sa réponse, un hurlement conjoint se fit entendre. Mamori et Hiruma avait atteint un orgasme si délicieux qu'ils en avaient fait profiter leurs voisins et la réception de l'hôtel. Le monsieur de la suite 2 demanda à changer d'appartement immédiatement. Il venait de surprendre son épouse en train de pousser un soupir d'envie. Son mari se disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec l'ardeur de Hiruma.

Dans la suite 1, un démon et son ange reprenaient leurs esprits. Tout en se disant que les vacances s'annonçaient sous les meilleurs auspices…


End file.
